


A Million Reasons, but I Need a Million More

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [8]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adventure, Allergies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Boys Being Boys, Cats, Curse Breaking, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gay, Getting Together, Happy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Neko Pete, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Peterick, Possible Trohley, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Small My Chemical Romance but important, Tour, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, fall out boy - Freeform, missunderstandings, neko, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: After a fight with the one he thought he could love, a curse in laid on what truly matters most to him. And now it's up to him to fix this, he needs to learn how he feels and deal with it, to clean up the mess he's made and save his best friend in the process. Until then, he's stuck with an angry ex, two pitying friends, and a cat who used to be his best friend and the one he loves most.Patrick's girlfriend breaks up with him for being selfish and curses whatever thing he loves most to become a cat which he's allergic too. She never accounted for the fact that maybe he was just in love with someone else. Now Pete's a cat and it's up to Patrick to save him before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any thoughts on where this should go, I have a plan but it's flexible.  
> <3  
> Just comment anyway please.
> 
> If you wanna chat about this story, come check out my Discord!  
> Or if you just wanna chat, have ideas, art, anything!  
> https://discord.gg/SNPzjbh

“Oh my god”

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me asshole, this is your fault!”

“ _My fault?_ How is this my fault?”

“You’re always off making your music that you never spend time with me anymore!”

“What the fuck! We’re together all the damn time jeez!”

“Oh yeah, it’s so romantic, you, me and _your fucking friends_!” she grunted, dragging out the vowel in ‘oh’.

“Well maybe if you weren’t so goddamn clingy, that wouldn’t happen!”

“Oh so you’re blaming _me_ now?”

Andy looked away from the scene awkwardly, turning to Joe trying unsuccessfully to get a distraction from Patrick’s latest argument with his girlfriend. He honestly wondered why they were even together sometimes, all they do is fight, argue and make it miserable for the others to be around them whilst they’re together.

“I didn’t say that”

“Yes you fucking did!”

“Stop being dramatic, you’re the one who wanted to come with us on tour, it was your decision _, I warned you_ that you might not enjoy it!”

“I wanted to spend time with you, you arrogant _prick!_ You’re never around at home either, I thought this would be good for us!” she poked his chest and turned away head bowed and hands fidgeting.

Joe started to fidget himself, this was getting out of hand, no further than any of their other increasingly frequent fights, but with the contact, he knew it could only get worse from here. He really didn’t want to get up and pull attention to himself so he and Andy were stuck for the duration of the squabble.

“Don’t-don’t you love me anymore Patrick?...” she sniffled, and for a moment Andy thought Patrick might just fall for the obvious guilt trip, though was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. Then winced at the venom in his response.

“ _Don’t you dare, try and guilt trip me_ ” he growled darkly, and for someone of five foot four he was pretty scary. “I could say the same for you, all you do is manipulate me to get what you want, and you damn well know it”

She turned to him, the fire in her eyes renewed as he matched his tone, starting soft but soon turning hysterical and honestly kind of intimidating.

“You son of a bitch, you don’t love me do you? You don’t love anything but yourself and your fucking job. So what is it huh? Your laptop with your precious demos? Your guitar? Your goddamn hats! _What is it, what do you love most! Tell me!”_

Patrick flinched and took a step back as she stormed right up to him, pressing them chest to chest, leaning back and letting himself stumble a little. Her eyes frightened him, they were completely white, and glowing brightly.

“I don’t want to hurt you Patrick” she whispered, despite her quiet tone it echoed around the room with nothing but sinister intent. Joe and Andy looked on wide-eyed.

“But I feel like you deserve it, you don’t love me, did you ever?” she murmured and tilted her head slightly to the left, kind of like a dog, you know if dogs were five feet of scary.

“You only love your things,” she continued conversationally, slowly trailing a finger down his bicep “your possessions, so I’m going to take that away. I have an image in my mind, a beautiful cat I saw the other day, fluffy and gorgeous. You’re allergic to cats, aren’t you? - _Aren’t you, Patrick?”_ she repeated threateningly when he didn’t answer and dug her nails into where they’d been drawing light circles on his arm, he jerked his head in a messy imitation of a nod.

“So to take away what you love most, I’ll turn it into the pretty little thing I saw, then you couldn’t go near it, could you?” As Patrick’s eyes widened, so did her smile. He shook his head, slowly at first but soon frantically, almost inaudible whispers of no and please escaping him. It confused his friends, as he hadn’t been known to be so materialistic, perhaps he was playing it up so she didn’t decide to do worse.

She giggled as the milky white shine receded into her pupil like smoke sucked into the vents, and faded into her usual dull olive green. She leaned forward slowly, holding his shoulders so he couldn’t weasel away and whispered in his ear.

_“Too late”_

Patrick took off, tearing away towards their tour bus. Andy and Joe exchanged surprised glances then quickly ran after him, leaving Katie laughing satisfied to herself.

Patrick threw open the door to the bus, he could deal with getting a new laptop, he could deal with losing his progress on the songs saved away, he could deal with anything, _anything_ other than this. Because despite her accusations, and despite his silence, there was one thing he loved most. More than anything, more than the satisfaction a perfect melody brings, the kind that brings shivers, goosebumps or tears, a sky full or stars bathed in the enchanting glow of a full moon, a spring morning, the sky so blue it could make Picasso weep in envy. None of it mattered, because none of those things could amount to what Pete could make him feel.

It was true, he’d admit, he never truly loved Katie, but he could never have Pete so he’d tried to get over him in the worst way possible.  He’d used her, knowing it was wrong, and he was going to tell her, he was, but not now, not when he burst through the door to see a large cat where he had left a sick Pete earlier, he’d had a small fever, and while his temperature wasn’t that bad, he wasn’t going to take any chances with Pete he-they needed him.

The bus was still, silent in comparison to Patrick’s harsh breaths, the wind drifted lazily through the open window above the couch, playfully tugging on the light curtains as it explored the open area of the bus. Assisting in cooling the summer warmed bus, dancing over the loose sheets of music he’d been shifting through while working on that morning and gently caressing through dark fur. Even with the breeze Patrick couldn’t breathe, wouldn’t dare gasp a single sound in fear that if he were to do so the image he was seeing would somehow get worse.

More fur than mass Pete- _the cat_ ; he wasn’t quite ready to admit what he already knew, certainly was beautiful, absently he chided himself for thinking he wouldn’t be. Pete was always beautiful of course that would transfer over. His fur was a smoky navy-grey, almost black, no patches of anything else and in the light the glossy fluff almost glowed. He couldn’t see his face, hidden under dainty little paws, that at any other time he’d absolutely fawn over, and a thick soft-looking tail the same colour as the rest of him.

He stepped forward, and then hesitated, Katie’d been right, he was allergic to cat fur, just another perk of asthma he supposed. Right now, he hated it more than ever, he wanted to run over, drop to his knees and wake then settle him but he knew better, for his own health he couldn’t make himself move, he wouldn’t be much help if he had an allergic reaction, stupid fucking allergens. Guilt started pouring into his body, slow but unstoppable like molten stone, burning him up from the inside out, meeting with the cold ache of shame in his stomach, both colliding to create an unbearable pressure inside him, he could be sick. What had he done?


	2. First step to getting help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo  
> comment  
> please  
> <3

He couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream, a nightmare, as he knelt by the couch, not touching and not close enough to entice a reaction in himself, but close enough. He was whispering trying to awaken him as kindly as possible; he knew that he himself would have preferred that if he were in Pete’s situation. However, it was all for naught when Andy and Joe stumbled onto the bus, slamming the door against the thin wall, resulting in a thunderous bang that ricochets off every surface.

He didn’t bother turning, just watched as Pete startled awake, he looked around, eyes clouded with lethargy and he shook as he tried to rise onto unfamiliar limbs, unsurprisingly collapsing soon thereafter.

“What is it?” Joe asked, and for a moment Patrick was almost overcome with anger, Pete wasn’t an it, he was their friend, but then again they probably didn’t know this delicate little creature was their bassist. He finally, with no small amount of difficulty, tore his gaze away to them over his shoulder. Both looked surprised, and Andy shuffled closer.

“Patrick” he began quietly “Patrick you’re crying” he raised a trembling hand to his cheek, just barely grazing beneath his eye. He lowered his hand and looked disbelievingly at his damp fingers. When had he started crying? Andy seemed to finally catch on.

“Patrick who is that?” he breathed looking over Patrick’s head easily as he was still on the floor. He didn’t redirect his gaze, and opened his mouth to speak, only releasing a painful squeak, he cleared his throat and looked up at Pete who had finally managed to get his new paws under him. His eyes were clearing quickly as he looked around, and at himself before he recognized Patrick in front of him. He tried to take a step, only succeeding in sending his body back into a crumpled heap on the couch cushion. His ears folded back as he came to enough to register his situation, he locked eyes with Patrick and mewled pitifully. Patrick couldn’t take it as this time he felt the tears fall, he turned his head, never taking his eyes off Pete’s, which were quickly filling with fear and uncertainty.

“It’s Pete” he muttered. He ignored their shocked murmuring and shuffled closer to his frightened friend, wanting desperately to touch and reassure him but knowing he can’t because he couldn’t be much help incapacitated with allergies.

“Pete” he called once he stared panicking and struggling where he lay. “No Pete please, it’s okay” he paused, as Pete looked to him “It’ll be okay I mean, we’ll figure this out” he continued hopefully reassuringly. “We can, I know we can, I’m sure someone will know what to do, and if not we’ll do everything we can okay?” he forced himself to stop crying, wiping his damp cheeks with the sleeve of his blue hoodie, which he now realizes is actually Pete’s.

“Hey guys” Andy called for attention “Weren’t the My Chem guys always talking about magic and curses?” he trails off.

“Weren’t they just jokes though?” Joe asked skeptically with a raised brow and Patrick nodded along.

“I mean yeah, I thought so too, but don’t some of their ‘jokes’ hit a little close to home now?” he prompted and Patrick had to agree some of their jokes and threats to one another really were quite similar to Pete’s predicament. He glanced back to Pete to try to gauge his thoughts and saw his pleading eyes. Moreover, he realized that, even if they were joking, it was worth a try and if it was just fake then at least they had more people to help. The My Chem guys were assholes sure but they wouldn’t leave them like this, they were really sweet once you knew them.

“Who has one of their numbers besides Pete?” he asked quickly, cutting off whatever they were talking about. He asked this as they all knew Pete had a least Mikey’s number, but his phone was locked and he couldn’t exactly put in or tell them a pin like this. Andy shook his head and they both turned to Joe, his fro haloed in the light from the barely open door. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then pulled out his phone curiously. Whatever he was looking for he clearly must have found as his face lit up and he looked at them all quickly.

“I have Ray’s number!” he cried turning his attention back to his phone “we were talking about riffs and we were gonna hang out so he gave me his number and-“ he cut off with a small ah-ha, grinning at the other three in the room.

“He’s on his way with the guys, they don’t know which bus is ours so I’ll wait out there for ‘em” he jerked his head back towards the door waiting for a nod from Patrick before he left quietly. As the door clicked shut quietly Patrick and Andy turned back to Pete who looked uncomfortable under their gaze, but looked back defiantly, he’d managed to figure out his body to end up in a sitting position. Silently they all stood staring at each other, the only sound was their breathing, Patrick’s still a little stuttered and Joes distracted humming from just outside.

It wasn’t long, at least it didn’t feel long, it also felt like an eternity all at once when he heard a chorus of greetings from outside, slightly muffled but it sounded like the whole band had come. The door swung open, gently this time and five men swarmed into the too warm bus. As they stepped inside, they each gave Andy and Patrick a greeting of their own. He let them settle before he started to explain. Mikey leaned against the doorframe of the bunks, looking oddly uncomfortable, Ray sat at the table while Frank sat on it, and Gerard hovered by the door, a pained look on his face, Patrick figured it was a Way thing and didn’t comment.

“So what’s up?” Ray smiled. Patrick moved to explain but was cut off by Mikey.

“Where’s Pete?” he frowned and went to answer but Frank decided that it was his turn to piss him off he guessed.

“Fuck that, when did you get a cat?” he laughed. Patrick grunted in annoyance at being cut off again and tried to get their attention.

“Guys” he started “we thought you might be able to help us, no we didn’t get a cat, Pete-“ he would’ve been more annoyed if him being cut off this time didn’t make it easier to explain. However, he was still rendered speechless. Gerard stepped forward with purpose, a worried and disgruntled look on his face, as he looked over Patrick’s shoulder at Pete. He watched as Pete stood and stepped forward, bowing his head once, tail flicking calmly, much calmer than before. He looked relieved.

“What happened to you Pete?” Gerard muttered sadly “What did you do?”

Oh great, Patrick thought, there’s that guilt again.


	3. Good news and Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
> Comment.
> 
> I have a new obsession with MCR and 'cause I have MCR fics in the process and none posted Imma OP Gerard. Absolutely.
> 
> Don't worry. This is still a peterick fic though.
> 
> Unedited because I am 'A Lazy Piece of Shit'.
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post sooner, I was participating in the World Scholars Cup.  
> Guess what? My team won out of 300 other teams. We won Writing, and the test. I won overall (3rd place(Out of all individual students which is around 900)) And I won the Literature, Science, and History. I cried that day. 16 Gold medals, 4 Silver, and 7 trophies. I'm gonna cry again.
> 
> My dads still not proud of me though, that dick. My brother got slightly better than me in one area and all of a sudden it's - why can't you be more like your brother?, You'll never get into university, stop embarrassing our family you little shit, yeah sure celebrate i don't see why though you didn't do well.  
> I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.I hate him.
> 
> Why can't I be good enough for him?
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, PLEASE COMMENT I HAVE NO FRIENDS THIS IS LIKE THE ONLY SOCIAL INTERACTION I HAVE LOL LOL <3

After a little convincing, he’d managed to get Gerard to talk to him alone in the bunk area, leaving the guys out there to discuss something about what breed of cat Pete was, Patrick honestly didn’t really care. He made Gerard swear to secrecy before quietly explaining the fight, the curse, and every detail he could think of from then until now.

“So, let me get this straight-“Gerard began slowly “She turned what you love most into a cat, and you love Pete the most and now he’s a cat” Patrick sighed, and nodded quickly, not meeting the older man’s eyes, fearing judgement, he wasn’t worried about him being homophobic, Patrick knew the Ways better than that, but still…

“C-can you help us?” he asked meekly, jumping when Gerard touched his hand and he finally met his eyes. He was smiling in a way that really reassured him, they would help Pete. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

“Gerard?” he began hesitantly.

“Yeah?” he raised an eyebrow, even though they were friends and Gerard was helping him, he couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by him, he was everything he’d aspired to be when they started Fall Out Boy.

“Do you- Have you- How did you know it was Pete?” he settled on finally. Gerard sighed and chuckled, a little, removing his hand and leaning back against the wall, running a hand through his longish black hair.

“Well I guess I better explain then.” He looked away, and coughed awkwardly. “Well, magic runs in the blood of long line, old families and Way is one of them, the ability to sense and use magic is passed on from parent to child. And uh, the eldest child inherits all of it; they choose whether the younger sibling gets any.”

“Did you keep it?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. Gerard gave him a pointed look and he wisely decided to shut up.

“ _No_. No, I gave Mikey half, but when we were younger, he came to me saying he couldn’t handle it, that he didn’t want the constant awareness in the back of his mind. So I took it back, and I left him a little, not enough to use, but enough to sense if he’s in danger or if he’s close to some heavy magic.” He shrugged at the inquisitive look Patrick gave him, before he realized that, that’s probably why Mikey’d looked so uncomfortable before. “What, it keeps him safe, and the Way line is old, and I mean like, really old so there was a lot of pent up power in a young boy so I could understand.

“But didn’t it just hurt you?”

“I got over it, it’s a _part_ of me now and I’m used to it. Anyway, Pete found out about our heritage when he walked into a prank made by Frank on our bus meant for Ray, Frank has a little magic too you see, we made him promise not to tell so don’t feel like he didn’t trust you or something. I’ll be able to help him, no problem but I need you to get close to him ‘cause I can’t.”

“Why?” Gerard laughed a little.

“I’m allergic to cats.” Patrick groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Me too.” He whined and Gerard just made a quiet ‘ _ahh_ ’ sound.

“S’plains the whole cat thing then, I guess.” He sniffed and looked away. “Ah well, I have some antihistami-“ they both jumped when Frank barged in. he had a bright smile on his face and looked from Gerard to Patrick then back again.

“A Russian blue!” he cried, _“Pete’s a Russian blue!”_

“No fuckin’ way” Gerard grinned and pushed past them both. Patrick stumbled after him.

“Wha-“

“A Russian blue Patrick, isn’t this great?” Joe laughed. Patrick just stared at him then watched as Gerard made his way over to Pete and finally touched the back of his right index and middle fingers to Pete’s forehead.

“What the fuck does that mean? Gerard aren’t you… what?” why did everything have to be so confusing.

“Patrick, Russian blues are hypoallergenic cats, Katie screwed up she didn’t know.” Andy sighed in relief, glad that they could now properly work on getting Pete back to normal. The only reason Patrick didn’t rush to Pete with that information was partially due to the shock of it and partially because he could see that whatever the fuck was going on between Pete and Gerard was important. Gerard was on his knees in front of the couch, head bowed, eyes locked with Pete’s through his hair and fingers still on Pete’s forehead. Pete was sitting completely still, and unblinking on the couch cushion he’d been on when Patrick had left to speak with Gerard.

After what seemed like forever Gerard sighed and removed his hand to run it through his hair and sat back on his heels. When he didn’t speak, Mikey leant forward and ruffled his hair gently to get his attention. He quirked an eyebrow and jerked his head to the rest of the room where they were all waiting patiently.

“Well…” he started slowly and twisted to sit cross-legged facing the rest of Fall Out Boy mainly. “The _good_ news is it _is_ possible to change Pete back. She must have been untrained or had weak magic ‘cause it’s not well done.” He hesitated. After a moment, Andy cleared his throat softly.

“And… the _bad_ news?” he asked. Gerard hummed and glanced back at Pete, making sure he felt included and was paying attention, before returning his attention back to them, they were discussing him after all.

“Ah the bad news, yeah _the bad news_ is this curse is bound to the administrator so only she can fully remove it… or I mean, just. Um it was meant to be permanent so I-I’m sorry to say this but Pete won’t get away unscathed.” He looked to Pete sadly. Patrick shuffled forward, cautiously.

“Gerard, what do you mean _‘Unscathed’._ ” Worried Pete was gonna be hurt in some way.

“Well it could mean one of multiple things.” He sighed, and tilted his head back on Mikey’s knee “It could be the instincts, an aversion to magic, a bodily rejection, physical remnants… _y’know_ … stuff” With a resigned huff Patrick went to sit on the couch, watching sadly as Pete shuffled over to lie against his thigh.

“You should text her Patrick” Frank stated not unkindly “Get her to come over or find out where she is, even if she won’t turn Pete back she can’t do much against Gerard.” Gerard snorted and rolled his eyes.

“And you? Asshole?” to which Frank only scoffed, Ray outright laughed and Mikey smirked.

“You know you’re the best, just accept a compliment Gee.” He murmured teasingly, but with an undertone of fondness, no one commented on. Gerard sputtered, making the others in the room chuckle and lightening the mood. Pete flicked his ear with his tail and made a huffing sound, similar to a laugh. He smiled, glad Pete had found some entertainment while in his state, and as he did so he pulled out his phone and selected the contact of his currently most hated person. Might as well get it over with right?


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what! I found free time to write that chapter I owe you, and half a week early too! 
> 
> This and the next chapter are the last with large amounts of My Chem. From there it is pure Peterick.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies <3
> 
> Unedited because I am a 'Lazy Piece of Shit'TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what makes me really sad? Like really, really sad?  
> When I see this-
> 
> Inbox (0)
> 
> Please don't let it be like this.  
> Yous guys are all I got.

Perhaps, it wasn't the best idea to try and contact her whilst the others were there, or maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Because, while it was helpful, it brought the mood, much lower than before.

 **To: Katie**  
Sent: 2:47pm  
_Kaitlyn, we need to talk._

 **From: Katie**  
Received: 2:49  
_bout wt bby? Is ur comp a kitty lol_

 **To: Katie**  
Sent: 2:50  
_This isnt the time for jokes. This is fucked up you need to come here._

 **From: Katie**  
Received: 2:56  
_Wt u thnk u can threaten me? tricky u got wt u deserved_

 **To: Katie**  
Sent: 2:58  
_what I deserved maybe. But not Pete, Kaitlyn it was Pete, come here and fix this!_

 **From: Katie**  
Received: 3:02  
_Pete?_

 **From: Katie**  
Received: 3:02  
_does he kno y…_

 **To: Katie**  
Sent: 3:03  
_No_.

 **From: Katie**  
Received: 3:04  
_Fuck k im on my wy_

 **To: Katie**  
Sent: 3:05  
_Hurry._

Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers caught a tangle. Carefully he pulled his hand free and ran in down the fur on Pete’s back. He turned to Patrick and mewled almost silently, before hesitantly nudging Patrick’s hand with his nose. Patrick smiled, his eyes sad, and pet over his back once more before rising to his feet.

“She’s coming.” He stated in a hushed tone, dragging his eyes around the room to meet everyone’s eyes individually. “You can leave if you’d like.” He turned to where the My Chem guys had congregated by the table and couch. Frank scoffed but smiled reassuringly.

“Fat chance dude, we’ll help you out, don’t want this getting’ any worse right?” he offered and Patrick looked at them thankfully as the rest of their band nodded. At an unsaid queue, they moved to better positions. Joe and Andy standing imposingly at the left side of the couch, Ray shifted from his seat to perch on the edge of the table where Frank had been minutes before, said man shuffled over to lean against the doorframe of the closed-off bunk area. While Gerard moved with long strides to slump against the wall next to the main door, Mikey remained seated on the far right side of the couch with Pete pressed to his side, and Patrick stayed put, in the middles of the floor, facing the door.

They were all trapped in a tense silence, none daring to break it as they waited for the telltale sounds of someone climbing the short stairs to the door. Finally, they heard it, Gerard first, who nodded to Patrick before sweeping his eyes across everyone and jerking his head to the door. Then the others caught on, moments before the door edges open, and in walked the culprit tentatively.

“Uh-“ she stuttered, looking around in front of her quickly, seeming uneasy at being so outnumbered, and her eyes lingered on Frank, Mikey, probably sensing their own magic. “-Hey” she finished lamely, scratching the back of her head nervously, then crossing her arms.

“Fix this,” Patrick demanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. She nodded and focused her gaze on Pete who stared back agitatedly, his tail flicking frequently, betraying his anger.

“I’m sorry” she breathed and Patrick snorted and gained her attention once again.

“Fix this first, apologize later.” He grumbled and she sighed.

“Look I’m not going to lie, I wanted to hurt you-“ the occupants of the room mumbled softly to themselves and whoever was closest and her admittance she flinched but carried on. “-but I never wanted to hurt anyone else, but this was supposed to be permanent, so… so there might me side aff-“ Patrick cut her off, satisfied by her indignant noise.

“We know, just do it.” This seemed to piss her off, and the tension thickened.

“I’m here to fucking help him you ungrateful shit-“ she hissed “-if you’re going to be like that then maybe I’ll just leave.” But as she turned Frank stepped forward and growled.

“No, you’re not.” She merely laughed and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And who’s gonna stop me? You? Him?” she cackled and gestured lazily to Mikey, who bristled at the blatant disregard. “Neither of you is ranked enough to stop me?” she smirked, obviously proud of her higher power concentration. She, however, startled when Mikey chuckled darkly and Frank smirked.

“No we can’t stop you,” Mikey relented smugly, but his smirk grew into a smile, sweet and attractive but full of venom. “But he can.” He nodded to Gerard who straightened up to his full height, shoulders squared and face blank, but his eyes were full of fire. She frowned in confusion and hesitantly turned, going shock still when she met Gerard’s eyes, an almost silent ‘oh’ released seemingly unconsciously.

She turned to him fully and flinched when he stepped forward, even those without magic could feel the current in the air and watched in fascination at the exchange and how Frank tensed and stood with eyes lowered, while Mikey relaxed from his tense state further into the cushions, seemingly at ease.

“Name” he all but whispered eyes intense, and dark.

“Kaitlyn Rosine” she mumbles uncomfortably, just loud enough to hear as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Rank” he stated in the same tone, still staring unwaveringly as she began to stutter.

“I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, he deserved it, ill fix it, ill fix it right now I’ll-“ he cut her off by stepping closer and they watched as she barely stopped herself from stepping back.

“Do not make me ask you again” he growled and his blank stare became angry and threatening. She shrank under his gaze.

“Alpha, new-release, level twelve of thirty-one” she murmured, he nodded stiffly.

“Turn around” he grunted and her head snapped up, a devastated look on her face.

“No please, I can fix this!” he smiled tauntingly and glanced up at Mikey and Frank who tittered quietly, paying no mind to the others in the room. They understood, this was a magic thing and none of their business; it was something they didn’t understand. He locked his eyes back on hers and began to speak.

“You broke rules, girl.” He sneered scathingly, and began to list unfamiliar terms on his fingers “unauthorized reveal of magic to humans, unauthorized and unsupervised curse above your ranking, harm to an innocent, unprovoked hostility, breach of laws 62-7, 83-2 and 66-26 and lying to a higher ranking” then laughed when her eyes widened, “what?” he drew out “You didn’t think I could tell you were lying to me, Beta, new-release, level two, I’m not fucking stupid, now turn the fuck around.”

Her shoulders sunk and she turned and lifted her hair obediently, he raised a hand and placed it on the back of her right shoulder and she grunted in pain, then turned when he pulled away. Patrick gaped at the strange symbol marked on her shoulder, and as they spoke, he turned to Frank, who’d moved next to him, for an explanation.

“That’s a mix of the Way symbol and a warning one. It leaves her unable to gain rankings, a teacher, it stifles her magic and warns other magic users away. He’s basically isolated her from our world and only he can take it away.” Patrick looked at him wide-eyed, but Frank only shrugged “It’s actually a pretty mild punishment considering how many laws she’s broken.” They quieted when Katie turned to Pete, her eyes flashed, then she looked at Gerard expectantly. He shifted to the side and jerked his chin towards the door, she left silently, hopefully this would be the last they ever saw of her. But with his track record, Patrick doubted it, Murphey’s law and such.


End file.
